Vegeta's explosion of anger
by SaiyanGirl
Summary: This is my furst fic, so don't be to hard on me...It's about vegeta, and how he really thinks about his family.


FanFiction of Dragonball Z

FanFiction of Dragonball Z

By SaiyanGirl

I do not own any of these characters ( I wish I did…)

And this story line is not like in the real series.

Vegeta: explosion of hatred. 

Vegeta looked in the room before he left, he saw his wife Bulma, his son Trunks and his little daughter Bra, she was 6 years old since yesterday.

''Be back soon, daddy!'' she said.

''I will Bra, I will…''he looked at his son Trunks, he was almost 10 years now, Trunks looked just like his father on his age only he had purple hair.

Trunks looked at his father, ''Good luck father.'' He said, Vegeta stared at him and smiled.

Then Bulma walked to him, she almost cried.

''Please Vegeta stay here you don't have to fight!''

''Yes I do woman, these earthlings need me, you know that!''

''I know….I love you…''she said with tears in her eyes.

''I know.'' Was all he said to his wife, then he turned to the door and walked away, his family watched him when he flew away.

Vegeta was flying to the meeting point, they were all the, Tien, Yamcha, Chau-tsu, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Goku.

The others saw Vegeta and walked to him.

''Hi there Vegeta!'' Gohan smiled.

''Hmpf.'' he said back.

''Are there any signs of that creature yet?'' He asked to Goku.

''Nope, but he is coming alright ! I know that for sure!''

The warriors didn't have to wait long because it was right in front of them…

''Who are you ?!'' Yamcha asked.

'' I…? I am your living nightmare.'' She said.

''Yeah, we'll see about that !''

''Do you think you have a chance?''

''We will kick your sorry ass!'' Vegeta yelled, he stepped forward to see his new opponent.

But when they saw each other , there mouths fell open….

''Oh my Goddess !!''Vegeta said, ''Alia, you're alive ?''

''My Prince ! I thought you were killed !''She kneeled for Vegeta and bow her head.

She looked like Frieza in his last transformation, her lower arms were a white armour, and so were her lower legs. Her body armourwas like bathing suite, also white and natural.

She had red eyes and long thick black hair, she had a long white tail, also withan armor, the rest of her body, was of flesh, like a Human or a Saiyan.

The others watched at them, not able to speak.

''My Lord, the Almighty Prince Vegeta the twenty-second, I swear my faithful to you to you.

I am your servant again.''

''It's okay Alia, you can stand up again.''

''What is going on here ?!''Goku asked.

''I that Kakkarot ?''Alia asked , ''You know me ?''

''Yes I do, I sent you to this planet, you gave me my first scar !''

''Who are you ?!''

''I am Alia, and I am a warrior, my first master was Frieza, he made me.'' She said proud.

''He is you father ?!''

''No you fool! He made me.. I am made of Friaza's and Saiyans DNA.

My mission was to protect and teach Prince Vegeta , I was his companion.

When the Planet Vegeta blow up, I was on another planet, I thought that vegeta was killed, so I went my own way, I did not want to be a part of Frieza's crew, the one who destroyed my Prince. But now I have found him, he is my new master now.''

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed, listening to his old friend.

''You have to listen to Vegeta, man ,that must be a terrible time for you ! I have pity for you.'' Piccolo said ,'' He is a loser, I look forward to see him leave this planet.''

In a flash Alia stood for him and lifted him up by his throat.

''You take that back ! You stupid Namek, how dare you to insult the Prince !!''

Piccolo couldn't breathe , and when the others tried to rescue Piccolo, they were easily swept away by Alia's tail.

She was way to strong for them.

''Vegeta let her stop!'' Gohan begged.

''No, I didn't like the Namek anyway!''

''Vegeta please !'' It felt really good to hear Kakkorot beg, so he turned to Alia and shook his head. Alia looked angry at him but she let Piccolo go.

''As U wish, but I don't understand.''

''You don't have too.'' Vegeta replied.

''Are you OK mister Piccolo ?'' Goahn asked his mentor.

''Yeah Gohan, I'm fine.''

Suddenly Krillin stood before Alia and said:'' You two are so mean, I don't know why we keep being nice to you Vegeta !''

Vegeta smirked and Krillin dived away behind Goku.

''What are you doing here anyway ?!'' Asked Tien to Alia,.

''I am here to conquer it for someone.''

''Who ?''

''A person named Cell, he is coming here over about 6 months, to see if I done it okay.''

Hours went by and they talked about there new enemy and about Alia, the new member of the gang at least …for now…

They all agreed to come to the spot where Cell would land and fight him together, just like with the androids.

They all took off except for Vegeta and Alia.

''Well old friend, where do you go now ?''

''I don't know, I'll find a cave or something.''

The Prince laughed and said ''No way, you are coming with me, I don't think that my mate would mind to have a guest in the house for 6 months.''

''U….U have a mate ???''

''Yes I do….and two brats.'' He said proud.

Alia was stunned.

Weeks went by and everyone was getting stronger, Chi-Chi forced Gohan to study even more and Alia lives in a cave by the sea.

''Damn it Vegeta !''Bulma yelled '' you don't give a damn about us ! You spent your whole day training or sleeping. We are you're family, treat us like that !''

''Shut up woman !'I don't give a damn about this all, I am a warrior, not a babysitter !!'' he yelled back.

Trunks was in the living room to calm down Bra, his mother and father were always arguing.

He hated it, his father was so stubborn and arrogant.

Vegeta didn't spend much time with him, he was always busy with himself, he hated that.

Bra was fallen asleep in her brother's arms, she couldn't stand that much noise.

''Fine woman, I'm leaving! And this time I will not come back !!''

''Fine !!''

Vegeta flew trough the roof, to the meeting point.

The 6 months were over, and the big battle for earth was about to begin.

In the sky he met Alia, they where flying next to each other, ''Ready to fight your Highness?''

''As ready as you are !''

The whole gang was waiting for Cell, he was late.

''He is late,'' Alia said ,'' he is never late, something's wrong.''

''Maybe he decided not to come over here.'' Krillin said.

''No way, if he wants something then he does it.''

Suddenly a great shadow was hanging over them, a large green human like creature stood before them.

''Cell.'' Alia mumbled. 

''Well hello there Alia, and look who we have here, if it isn't Prince Vegeta, it's been so long.

Don't you remember Vegeta, I was a friend of Frieza, you have disgraced me.

You have won a battle from me while everyone was looking…grrrrr.'' Cell started to be mad.

''I have heard much about you, you are a real celebrity in space.'' Cell smirked,'' to bad you are just a monkey !''

Vegeta became mad.

''How dare you !''

''What do you want from this planet ?!'' Goku asked, with anger in his voice.

''What I want from this planet ? Nothing, I collect planets you know, like pearls in a necklace. And you Alia, you are going to help me, aren't you ?''

''No, Cell, I will not.''

''What ?! Do you think you can beat me ? You've already tried but you failed, why do you think you van finish me off now ?''

''I have strong friends, and Prince Vegeta will help me, he is my master now !''

Cell looked at the Saiyan Prince.

''Well well, you have won her confidence, very good Vegeta.

I mean it is not Prince Vegeta anymore isn't it ? Your planet is gone and so are you in a matter of minutes !!''

Cell flew towards Vegeta and punched him on the cheek.

The battle was begun…..

The creature named Cell, was a great fighter and the weaker Z-fighters couldn't last long, within a few minutes, Chau-tsu and Yamcha lied on the ground, unconscious or badly insured.

Tien was buried under some rocks and was not able to fight anymore, Krillins legs were broken so he couldn't fight ether.

''You all are no match for me !'' Cell screamed.

And he gave Piccolo a side kick in his chest and he fell on the ground, his battle was over.

Even the two Super Saiyans couldn't win from Cell.

And later they all lay on the ground, deadly insured or knock out.

Alia's tail was cut in two pieces and her energy was fading away, it looked like Cell had won the battle, he laughed as he saw the Z-fighters on the ground.

He walked to Vegeta, ''Hello there '', he said while he was weeping blood from his chin, '' I just wanted to tell you that you have a beautiful daughter.''

Vegeta's eyes were wide open and the others stared at them.

''I know that you want to know why I was late, well, I have paid your little family a visit.''

''What…what did…you do…to them ?!''

''Do you want to know how I knew that you had a family Vegeta ?

I have sent a spy to Earth to see of Alia was doing well, I knew all about your plans, and your families. Oh yes it was a really nice visit…'' he smiled.

''Monster !! What did… you do to… them ?!'' Vegeta said in pain.

''Hahaha !!Do you really want to know ?'' The sky next to cell began to fade and Vegeta saw his house, it was burning !

And then he saw Bulma, his mate , she was dead, her eyes looked so frightened, on her face was blood. Trunks and Bra lay next to her. Dead.

''Nooooo!!!!'' Vegeta screamed,'' animal !!''

His hatred, anger and his intensive pain were at his heights, all his emotions from the past years came up. Energy was flying though his vanes, his dark hair, began to be blond, it began to grow and his eyes were bigger, he stood up, he didn't felt his pain anymore he only wanted to kill Cell, the murderer of his infants, the killer of his mate…

''Oh my God !'' Cell yelled, he was terrified.

Vegeta walked to Cell, which was walking backwards away from Vegeta.

''You ! You have killed my mate ! You have killed my brave son and my little girl !

You will pay for this, I will make you suffer like you did them suffer !!!''

Vegeta was turned into a Super Saiyan 2 !

The other Z-fighters looked amazed at Vegeta, they could feel Vegeta's energy level, even Goku hadn't this high power level.

The Saiyan warrior flew to Cell and began to hit him, he yelled at Cell all the time about his family, and that he will kill him for this.

Vegeta was to strong for Cell and after a few minutes…

''Die you creature ! Die !Final Flash Attack !!!'' and with all the power he had the Prince off all Saiyans made his Final Flash Attack. Then there came more beams, from the other fighters and together they killed Cell.

Vegeta was exhausted , he fell on the ground and closed his eyes.

''I have revenged you Bulma.'' He said silently.

Then Prince Vegeta the twenty-second began to cry, his tears fell on the ground, and his eyes and hair were back to normal.

''We defeated him !''Krillin yelled happy, ''we really did it !''

''Yes we did, thanx to Vegeta !'' Goku said.

Gohan flew towards Vegeta, and so did the heavily insured Alia.

''Are you okay Vegeta ?'' she asked.

''Well done Vegeta, you finished Cell !! man I think that you are now the strongest man of earth !'' Gohan said.

Vegeta stood up and screamed to them :''Shut up, you fools ! I didn't do this for you ! I don't give a damn about you or this crazy planet !''

The other heard his yelling and came to him.

''Please Vegeta, calm down, you really need to rest. You're energy is almost gone.''

''Leave me alone !!'' Then vegeta took off and flew away, slowly, Goku was right he didn't have much energy left.

The Z-gang wanted to go after Vegeta but Alia stopped them ''The Prince has to be alone right now, really I know him.''

''Cell killed Bulma and her kids, the bastard. Poor Vegeta he finally has a home and now it's gone…'' Goku said sadly, ''Bulma was one of my best friends…''

''Yes ours to.'' Tien said.

''he, you guys !'' a familiar voice called them, it was Korin !

''I've got some senzu beans for you !!''

Vegeta was landed in his garden, everything was destroyed.

Then he saw Bulma, Trunks and Bra.

He cried and screamed, he felt so alone now, he kneeled next to his mate, his wife, his Bulma…

''Goodbye my Queen, I loved you I really did, I know I never said it to you, it was just so hard for me… ''He kissed her on her lips and lay his hand on her head.

He walked to his son, ''Goodbye my brave son, I never gave you the attention you needed , but I really cared about you, I am so proud at you, I wish I had told you that earlier….I really loved you, my young little Prince…''

Then he saw Bra, ''Hi there little one,'' he said, while a tear ran down on his cheeks, ''my pretty little girl, you're just as beautiful as you mother…..ow my head…

You could always make me laugh, and ….believe me, that's '…a gift…''then Vegeta feel down on the ground.

When he woke up, he was lying in a hospital, a nurse smiled in his face.

''Good morning Sir, how are U feeling today ? ''

What am I doing here ? I need to go to Bulma !Ow…my head hurts…''

''I am sorry Sir, when we found your wife and children we couldn't do anything anymore…

U Sir, are in here for about a week, and U have to remain here for at least another week….Mister Vegeta…I know what U have done for our planet….and I would like to thank you…bye..'' Then she left.

What's this , he thought, someone is thanking me ! Stupid earthlings.

He called the nurse back and shad that he must contact Kakkarot, at first she didn't understand him but when he named the name Goku, she understand him and she promised him to call him.

An hour later Chi-Chi came in, ''Well Vegeta, you look really banged up.Listen, I don't like you , so I do my story and then I'm out of here. I am only here because Goku told me to do so, you understand ?! Good, well my son and my husband are risking their lives again to collect the Dragonballs and wish Bulma, Trunks and Bra back. I think they will be back in about two weeks. Don't think that he is doing it for you, Bulma was a very good friend of ours.''

''Hmpf ,'' Vegeta mumbled '' your son is a brave kid, to bad that he is a earthling as well, they make hem a bit weaker…''he smirked.

''Chi-Chi looked mad at him and then she walked away.

''Hey, look out woman !'' a familiar voice said, ''bitch.''

''Hello your Highness, how is your royal butt today ?'' she laughed.

He smiled back, ''Good to see you back Alia.''

''Look what Cell did to my tail !'' She swept her tail in front of Vegeta's nose, he saw a big scar round it.

''They had to put he two parts together again…..The technique here is not as good as on planet Vegeta.''

''Yes I know, I will let dr. Briefs make a recover chamber.''

Then Vegetatold her about Kakkarot's search for the dragonballs.

''That's great ! C'mon Vegeta, let's get out of here !''

The two weeks were over and Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin were back from there search.

''Well guys this is it !'' Goku watched at his friends, everyone was here, Tien and Chau-tsu, father and mother Briefs, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Alia…

He saw Vegeta leaning against a tree, a bit removed from the group, as always.

Goku took a deep breath and called out the dragon, he wished that Bulma, Bra and Trunks were brought back to live.

There were lights under the dragon which began to shape, and in a matter of seconds the three stood there….

''Oh my Kami !'' Bulma said.

She loked at her children and then to her friends, she hugged everyone, and then she saw Vegeta.

He looked careless, she thought, why does he looks so cold.

''Hello Vegeta.'' she said calm. He walked to her, ''Hello woman.''

''I…I have missed you Vegeta.'' Vegeta stood right in front of her, he looked in her eyes and said :'' Damn it woman, I love you, I have missed you so much! Don't you dare leaving me again !''The couple hugged and kissed each other.

''So sweet !'' Gohan said.

Bulma let Vegeta go and he saw his children, theire arms were crossed, Vegeta's favourite pose…

They looked angry.

''Dad,'' Bra said, '' you said that when I needed you , that you would come and help me, I have screamed my lungs out, but you didn't came.''

''Exactly.'' Trunks said.

Vegeta was speechless, he looked at his infants.'' I….I…''he stumbled.

''When we where at King kai's place we hated you, we wanted to see you die, maybe that was our Saiyan side…but we really wanted that..'' Trunks was talking now.

''You have never treated us like you're children, you where always training or sleeping.''

Everyone looked at Vegeta now, Vegeta was staring to the ground, he just couldn't look at his son, his son remembered him of his father…. He was scared of his father….

''We thought you hated us. But when we saw you fight against Cell and when you became a Super Saiyan two, we saw that you cared about us. We saw you cry by our bodies…then we know that we loved you…'' Trunks stopped for a second and continued. 

''Do you really care about us father ?'' he asked with tears in his eyes, just like Bra.

Vegeta smiledand said:'' Of course I do my son, I always have.''

Trunks and Braran to their father and hugged him, Vegeta was holding them tight, he didn't want to let them go again.

''Silly children.'' He said.

''Daddy, I think you have to thank someone.''

''Yes, I suppose I do…''

Damn it, he thought, now I must show Kakkarot a weakness! This will not be pretty.

Vegeta looked at Alia, she nodded.

He took a deep breath and walked to Goku.

''Well Kakkarot I think I….I have to thank you.'' Man this was hard !

Goku led his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, ''That's what friends are for !'' Goku smiled.

Vegeta frowned ''we are friends ?''

''Of course !''

''Yeah vegeta, ''Gohan said, '' we all are ! Although you are a real pain in the ass sometimes, you are our friend.''

Bulma, Bra and Trunks were standing next to Vegeta, he looked at them and then to the Z-fighters.

''Yes, ''he said, ''maybe we are.''

Alia stepped forward, '' See my Prince, you have a new planet to protect.''

Bulma whispered in her lover's ear :'' I love you my King, you just found you're home…''

End


End file.
